YUMMY!
by oxydien
Summary: SEVENTEEN / Kehidupan nyata terlalu membosankan, hanya komik sajalah sesuatu yang paling menarik di hidupnya. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau karakter 2D itu menjadi nyata? (GS! Fem; Jihoon, Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Minghao!)
1. Prologue

Katakanlah Kwon Soonyoung itu kurang kerjaan. Beberapa peralatan lukis mahal sudah tersedia di depannya, tapi si tunggal Kwon itu tetap sibuk dengan pensilnya. Dipikirannya hanya ada gambaran 2 dimensi dengan beberapa variasi seni hasil dari goresan pensil warnanya. Mata sipitnya bergerak lincah kesana kemari, memperhatikan tiap detail gambar yang sedang dia kerjakan. Gambar itu terbentuk dengan sempurna. Sosok menggemaskan berukuran kecil dengan dua buah kuping berwarna kuning keemasan disertai beberapa goresan merah, serta ekor warna selaras berbentuk seperti petir yang ujungnya berwarna hitam. Mata sipitnya berwarna coklat tua dengan sedikit gradasi emas, rambutnya berwarna _peach,_ pipinya berisi dengan semburat merah muda, kulitnya putih bersih, dan juga jangan lupakan ekspresi merengut yang semakin menambah kemanisan sosok dalam kertas putih berukuran A4 itu.

Soonyoung baru saja akan menyelesaikan goresan terakhirnya pada tangan sosok tersebut, tapi sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar dari arah lantai bawah. Itu suara ibunya!

Intensitas kecerahan wajahnya bertambah saat kaki-kaki mungilnya berhasil membawa tubuhnya berakhir di pelukan sang ibu. Dari situlah Soonyoung sadar, harum tubuh ibunya berbeda. Tenggorokannya seakan mati rasa ketika wajah teduh ayahnya berubah menjadi keras.

Soonyoung saat itu tidak tahu kalau itu semua adalah awal dari kehidupan suramnya.

* * *

Tinta merah sudah seperti sahabatnya sehari-hari. Jadi, laki-laki dengan rambut biru langitnya itu hanya mendengus malas ketika orang-orang di kelasnya yang sering mendapat tinta biru menangis sedih karena sekarang mereka memiliki tinta merah di kertasnya. Jelas-jelas itu salah mereka sendiri karena tidak rajin belajar, kenapa pakai menangis segala? Memang menangis akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula?

Lagi-lagi dengan angkuhnya si rambut biru mendengus.

"Hei, Kwon."

Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam malas sebagai jawabannya.

"Nanti aku ke rumahmu ya, aku ingin membaca komik yang baru kubeli kemarin sore." Namanya Lee Taeyong, ketua kelasnya yang memiliki hobi membaca komik, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi si rambut silver itu hanya suka komik pertarungan, tidak seperti Soonyoung yang suka semua genre komik; termasuk shonen-ai, shoujou-ai, dan banyak lagi.

Menghindari obrolan lebih lanjut, Soonyoung hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya. Lagipula juga Taeyong tidak akan membuat keributan di rumahnya. Tidak masalah.

Ketika mata sipitnya menatap ke arah luar jendela, dia sadar, ada sesuatu yang aneh di luar sana. Lebih tepatnya di bawah sana. Terdapat seorang pria yang sedang melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arahnya. Keningnya mengernyit heran, namun Soonyoung tahu kalau pria itu sampai menghampirinya ke sekolah berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Setelah mengirim signal dengan gerakan tangan 'ok', Soonyoung segera berlari keluar kelasnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kelas Ibu Jang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, Kwon!"

Soonyoung tak mengacuhkan peringatan dari Jooheon dan terus berlari ke lantai dasar sekolahnya. Hingga dirinya melihat seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan kulit tan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat di bawah pohon eek sekolahnya.

Pria itu namanya Kim Mingyu. Dia adalah kakak kelas Soonyoung waktu Sekolah Dasar. Soonyoung cukup dekat dengannya walaupun mereka tidak memiliki kesamaan dalam bidang apapun. Mereka berkenalan dengan cara yang cukup unik.

Soonyoung masih ingat betul kalau saat itu Ia bertemu Mingyu di ruang bimbingan konseling. Bukan Soonyoung yang bermasalah disitu, tapi Mingyu. Guru Bimbingan Konseling memarahi Mingyu karena memakai seragam sekolah yang kekecilan, padahal sudah jelas tubuh Mingyu itu tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Awalnya Soonyoung hanya mau menaruh berkas Test IQ miliknya, namun Ia mendapati sesuatu yang menarik setelah Mingyu keluar dari ruang BK. Mingyu tersenyum lembut padanya. Seolah-olah Mingyu tidak malu pada orang yang melihat dia diomeli guru tadi; orang itu Soonyoung. Ketika Soonyoung bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu, dengan polosnya yang lebih tua menjawab;

 _"_ _Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli seragam lagi."_

Terenyuh. Itulah satu hal yang dapat Soonyoung rasakan setelahnya.

Sejak saat itulah, Mingyu menjadi sosok kakak _bayangan_ yang menyenangkan bagi Soonyoung si anak tunggal keluarga Kwon. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu seluk beluk keluarga masing-masing, bahkan untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti jenis binatang peliharaan yang pernah dipelihara pun mereka tahu.

* * *

Mingyu memutar sepuntung rokok yang belum dia nyalakan di sela-sela jari tangannya. Sebenarnya dia bukan perokok, tapi disaat sedang banyak beban masalah Ia tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk merokok. Jadi, setelah beberapa saat mengobrol tentang hal masa lalu bersama Soonyoung, akhirnya mereka menutup obrolan itu dengan Soonyoung yang membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, dan Mingyu yang memutar-mutar rokoknya.

Rerumputan hijau nan asri di halaman belakang kampusnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling Soonyoung sukai di kampusnya. Apalagi halaman belakang kampusnya itu jarang dikunjungi oleh mahasiswa lain karena kabarnya disana banyak terdapat mahluk halus. Cih, perduli setan pada mahluk halus, kepalanya sudah terlalu penat untuk memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu.

"Soonyoung," Suara serak Mingyu mengudara. Sang pemilik nama yang dipanggil terlihat masih setia dengan posisi tidurannya dengan mata tertutup. Mingyu lalu melanjutkan ucapannya walaupun tidak direspon, "kehidupan ini terlalu membosankan, ya."

Secara tiba-tiba Soonyoung membuka matanya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau bunuh diri lagi, _hyung_." Ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Aku bukan si pecundang Kim Mingyu lagi, Kwon." Jawab Mingyu nyaris berbisik. Soonyoung tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu carilah pacar agar hidupmu itu tidak membosankan. Gampang 'kan?"

Mingyu melempar tatapan sinisnya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Kalau mencari pacar adalah kunci dari kebosanan hidupnya, maka dia akan senang hati menerima semua wanita yang dulu pernah menembaknya. Tapi secara logika, mencari pacar bukanlah kunci dari semuanya. Lagipula masih ada si manis Jeon Wonwoo yang bisa Ia kejar.

Kepala Mingyu menengadah, membuat wajahnya seolah-olah sedang berhadapan dengan langit biru di atas sana. Tanpa sadar Ia tersenyum tipis, "Memangnya setelah 'dia' datang, hidupmu tidak membosankan lagi, ya?"

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah hangat Soonyoung. "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," iris mata coklat gelapnya ikut menatap damainya langit di atas sana. "bahkan rasanya aku beruntung telah bertemu dengannya."

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Sejurus kemudian kekehannya berubah menjadi senyum jahil. Dia baru ingat kalau dirinya bertemu Soonyoung untuk memamerkan komik yang baru saja dia beli saat pulang mengajar privat di rumah Jeonghan kemarin. Tangan panjangnya secara cekatan mengambil sebuah komik dari dalam ranselnya.

Komik itu lalu Mingyu goyang-goyangkan tepat di depan wajah Soonyoung, "Lihat aku membeli apa?" dan secepat kilat Soonyoung mengambil komik itu dari tangan Mingyu, membuat si empunya komik berdecak heran.

"Aku tidak heran sih dengan ceritanya. Tapi yang kuherankan itu ada sesuatu yang aneh di halaman paling belakang komiknya."

Tepat sekali! Pergerakan Soonyoung sesuai dengan perkiraan Mingyu. Setelah Mingyu berkata seperti itu, Soonyoung langsung mencari halaman paling belakang di komik itu seperti orang kesetanan.

Sebetulnya yang lebih jangkung mengira kalau si mata sipit akan tersenyum bahagia atau apapun yang terhubung dengan kebahagiaan. Akan tetapi, nyatanya Soonyoung malah menangis setelah membaca sesuatu di halaman paling belakang komik itu. Mingyu tercengang, "Hei-hei! Kenapa kau menangis?!" tanyanya panik.

Merasa tak ada respon yang berarti, Mingyu akhirnya diam, membiarkan yang lebih muda meluapkan seluruh emosinya lewat menangis.

Setelah beberapa saat menangis, Soonyoung pun beranjak dari posisinya kemudian mengambil ranselnya sambil mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu Soonyoung berlari. Tak mau ditinggalkan sendiri, Mingyu ikut berlari menyusul Soonyoung.

Mereka meninggalkan sebuah komik yang terbuka di halaman belakangnya. Di halaman itu terdapat sebuah kalimat dengan ketikan rapi yang mendominasi kertas buram khas cetakan komik. Dan disana tertulis;

 _'_ _Aku juga mencintaimu, Hoshi.'_

 **.**

 ** _End Of Prologue_**

0 – Ini cuma prolog tapi kesannya kayak oneshoot/epilogue ya TT


	2. Pikachu!

Aku mengelap peluh yang membasahi keningku. Cuaca panas Seoul membuatku merasa kalau aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke pantai untuk membuat kulitku menghitam. Aku melepaskan _earphone_ yang kupakai, kemudian berlari menuju salah satu minimarket yang ada di persimpangan jalan dekat rumahku. Mencari udara segar dari _AC_ di minimarket tidak buruk juga, begitu pikirku.

Alih-alih masuk ke dalam minimarket, tanganku dicegat oleh seseorang. Kepalaku menoleh dengan cepat ke sang pemilik tangan yang menarik tanganku dari belakang.

"Oh! Wonwoo!"

Orang itu ternyata Jeon Wonwoo, salah satu temanku di kampus. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dia tersenyum padaku. Padahal hampir saja aku ingin menyemprotnya dengan kalimat protes tadi. Di cuaca yang sepanas ini hal sekecil apapun bisa saja membuatku menggila.

Tangan kurusnya melepaskan tanganku kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku masuk ke minimarket. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Baru pulang kuliah, Soon?" Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu bertanya setelah beberapa saat kami sibuk sendiri dengan barang belanjaan kami. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Wonwoo memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi sisi positifnya, dia jadi banyak mendengarkan orang berbicara dan itu membuatnya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Terkadang kalau si idiot Seokmin, atau si gila Joshua mulai asik membicarakan soal perempuan, mereka akan mengabaikan ocehanku mengenai anime favoritku, akan tetapi lain dengan Wonwoo. Dia tetap fokus mendengarkan ocehanku. Dan disitulah aku menemukan fakta bahwa tidak akan ada sisi buruk tanpa kebaikan di dalam diri seseorang.

"Aku membuat lagu tentang anime yang kau ceritakan kemarin, Soon."

Aku tersedak es krim yang baru saja kutelan. Kontan mataku melotot padanya. Yang benar saja? Memang aku menceritakan anime apa kemarin?

Merasa perlu menjelaskan sesuatu, Wonwoo lalu berbicara lagi, "Aku tidak ingat judul anime-nya. Aku hanya ingat inti ceritanya saja. Tentang kesetiaan seorang pelayan kepada majikannya." _Oh, Black Butler,_ gumamku paham.

Tunggu dulu. Memangnya cerita tentang kesetiaan seorang pelayan kepada majikannya bisa dijadikan lagu?!

Aku menatapnya heran tapi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi padanya. Aku memilih untuk membiarkan Wonwoo berkarya sesuka hatinya. Toh, jika dia memang mendapat inspirasi dari ocehanku, justru itu bagus. Berarti aku ini berguna untuknya. Tapi sungguh _deh_ , kalau ditanya lebih mengerti anime atau Wonwoo, aku akan menjawab anime. Wonwoo itu sangat susah dimengerti, asal kalian tahu saja.

Begitu aku membuka pintu rumah, bau asap rokok langsung menyergap indra penciumanku. Aku menghela nafas sebelum melepaskan sepatu sekolahku dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ujung mataku melirik ke arah halaman belakang rumah, dan disana terdapat sosok ayah yang sedang merokok dengan santainya. Tanpa bicara apapun, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai dua, tempat kamarku dan juga perpustakaan pribadiku berada.

Ponselku bergetar. Aku merogoh ranselku dan menemukan sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang selama beberapa hari ini tidak pulang ke rumah karena urusan pekerjaannya. Kedua mataku memutar malas, selanjutnya kulempar ponsel pintarku ke kasur. Biar saja kalau wanita itu kesal padaku. Memangnya dia kira aku juga tidak kesal padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada keluarganya di rumah. _Ibu macam apa dia?_ , batinku muak.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian biasa, aku pun menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk melompat keluar rumah dengan sepatu _neike_ baruku lewat jendela kamarku. Untungnya kamarku terletak tepat menghadap jalan, dan jika aku melompat otomatis tubuhku akan melewati pagar samping rumahku dan sampai jalan di sebelah rumahku. Tak lupa kugulung sebuah buku yang berisi banyak gambar yang kubuat dari kecil. Aku tersenyum mantap, menyemangati diriku sendiri.

 _1… 2… HUP!_

Mataku membulat saat melihat ada orang yang sedang duduk berjongkok di pagar samping rumahku.

"AAAKH!"

 _Oh bokongku!_

Baru saja aku berniat untuk pingsan, orang yang tadi kutimpa langsung memukul wajahku memakai punggung tangannya setelah Ia berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

 _Oh wajahku!_

Aku meringis kesakitan. Ya Tuhan! Aku baru tahu kalau tamparan dengan punggung tangan lebih sakit daripada telapak tangan!

Sebuah kalimat protes hampir meluncur dari mulutku, namun sebuah suara telah menginterupsi lebih dulu, " _Baka!"_ aku tertegun setelah mendengar suara lembut itu berteriak. Mata sipitku memicing, hendak melihat dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara menggemaskan itu.

Rambut panjang digerai dengan warna _peach_ , bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, bola mata berwarna coklat keemasan karena ditempa matahari, kulit putih bersih, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi imutnya saat merengut.

Kontan aku terbangun dari posisi tidak elitku, " _Omo!_ Woozi _-yya_!" seruku seraya memeluk gemas gadis di depanku. "Akhirnya kau menjadi nyata juga! Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu datangnya hari ini!"

Gadis itu memukul-mukul udara. Tersadar aku telah memeluknya sangat erat, aku pun melepaskan pelukanku. Kulihat dia berusaha menggapai-gapai udara yang ada di sekitarnya, membuatnya kini terlihat lebih imut dari sebelumnya. Aku terperangah. Cepat-cepat kuambil buku gambarku yang jatuh di bawahku, kemudian membuka halaman pertama di buku itu. Mata sipitku dengan teliti membandingkan gambaranku sewaktu kecil dengan sosok gadis di depanku yang masih terlihat kehilangan nafasnya.

Hasilnya…. Mereka benar-benar mirip! Ya Tuhan, inikah yang namanya keajaiban dunia?—ups, maaf aku berlebihan. Tapi sungguh deh, lihat saja gadis mungil yang mungkin tingginya hanya sepantaran dadaku itu. Aku menggigit bibirku gemas melihat mahakarya di hadapanku.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia tidak memakai baju pikachu yang ada di gambarku?

" _Hey you little bastard! Who are you?!_ " Hah?

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku, "Kamu tidak bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bi-bisa," Ah lucu sekali! Dia menjawabnya dengan gugup. " _Ya!_ Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Siapa kau? Seenak jidat saja memelukku!" Kalau boleh kukatakan, dia itu tidak cocok marah. Aku terkekeh pelan.

Beberapa tetanggaku mulai menampakkan diri mereka di jendela rumah mereka masing-masing. Wajah mereka tampak tidak senang dengan keributan yang kubuat—sebenarnya hanya perempuan di depanku saja yang berteriak tidak jelas sedaritadi. Dengan masa bodohnya, kutarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu lalu mengajaknya berlari menjauh dari komplek perumahanku. Baru setengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba gadis itu menampik kasar tanganku yang menariknya. Aku menatapnya bingung, sedangkan matanya nampak berkilat marah.

 ** _Plak!_**

Rasa panas menjalar di pipi kananku. Mataku membulat, menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ka-kau kurang ajar!" teriaknya dengan nada bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Dengan terburu-buru aku membuka halaman paling depan buku gambarku, dan menunjukkannya pada gadis itu. "Ini kau 'kan? Atau aku hanya bermimpi saja? Ta-tapi tadi tamparanmu sangat terasa di pipiku. Jadi ini nyata atau tidak?" ucapku terbata-bata. Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat seorang perempuan menangis di depanku. Demi apapun, ini membuatku gugup setengah hidup!

Gadis yang kuanggap sebagai perwujudan nyata dari karakter gambaranku yang bernama Woozi itu merampas buku gambarku. Ia menatap gambarku dengan seksama, walaupun aku dapat melihat tangannya masih bergetar disana. Suasana menjadi sangat hening untuk sesaat. Entah kenapa aku jadi menyesal karena telah membawanya pergi lewat gang kecil yang tembus ke jalan besar di pusat kota Seoul; tapi itu jalan yang sering dia lalui bersama Seokmin jika ingin membolos kuliah. Kondisi gang ini sempit dan tidak terurus, jadi tidak enak untuk dipandang. Dan akhirnya satu-satunya objek yang enak dipandang saat ini adalah Woozi.

Refleks aku mengalihkan pandanganku ketika iris mata kecoklatan milik Woozi bertemu pandang denganku. Ia menyodorkan buku gambar itu padaku. _Eh? Apa dia sudah sadar kalau pemilik'nya' itu aku?_

Woozi menatapku nyalang, "Ambil atau kuinjak?" tanganku secepat kilat mengambil buku gambar yang dia sodorkan lalu mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dapat kudengar suara helaan nafas dari bibirnya, "Siapa namamu?"

Perhatianku teralihkan padanya. Secara tak sadar aku mengulas senyum selebar-lebarnya, " _My name is Soonyoung. Call me soon._ " Sebuah jitakan telak kudapatkan setelahnya. Aku meringis karena sudah mendapatkan berbagai kekerasan fisik dari Woozi, padahal aku baru bertemu dengan dirinya 15 menit yang lalu. Luarnya saja yang terlihat menggemaskan, di dalamnya dia begitu menyeramkan.

"Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius! Namaku benar-benar Soonyoung! Kwon Soonyoung!"

Dia menatapku penuh selidik, sedangkan aku hanya memberikan pandangan datar padanya. Memang wajahku sebegitu terlihat seperti seorang kriminal ya? Ck, untung saja dia karakter yang kubuat sendiri, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah kutinggalkan dari awal.

Ia mengangguk-angguk sendiri, seperti boneka leher panjang yang ada di mobilku. "Okelah. Siapa namaku tadi?"

Mataku terbuka lebar untuk kesekian kalinya. Perasaan bahagia menyeruak di dalam dadaku. "Jadi kau benar-benar Woozi?! Kenapa tidak mengaku daritadi sih? Aku 'kan jadi tidak perlu membuang-buang tenagaku un—" bibirku tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh sesuatu. Aku menatap jari telunjuk yang Woozi tempelkan di bibirku.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara yang tidak perlu. Aku hanya bertanya namaku saja," Katanya sambil mengusap jari telunjuknya pada bajuku. "jadi namaku Woozi?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan bersemangat, sepersekian detik kemudian aku mengulas senyum lembut untuknya, "Selamat datang, Woozi."

Mendadak ekspresi wajahnya berubah kosong, dan sejurus kemudian Woozi tersenyum tipis. Menyebabkan hatiku berdesir hangat. Wajahku memanas dengan sendirinya saat Woozi menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Terimakasih, Kwon Soonyoung."

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

0 – Eits! Sabar-sabar, rated M nya belom sekarang kok haha- jadi ini ff rated T-M, tapi buat jaga-jaga kujadiin rated M aja.

00 – Sebenarnya ini salah satu project ff-ku dengan alur maju-mundur karena aku suka banget bikin sesuatu yang anti mainstream haha.

000 – Ini dari sudut pandang Soonyoung jadi agak membingungkan dan alurnya sedikit cepat. Maaf ya mengecewakan TT

0000 – Banyak file ff di laptopku tapi itu semua cuma project, termasuk I Wanna Runaway, Enchain, dan juga ff ini. Jadi aku bakal ngelanjutin ff mana yang paling diminatin sama readers.

00000 – Karena itulah, aku mohon sekali biar kalian ninggalin satu review. Apapun yang kalian mau omongin aku bersedia kok baca reviewnya.

000000 – Terimakasih minna-san ^^)/


End file.
